clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ratonbat/2
Sorry Ratonbat, I chose TomasBat to be a sysop because he seemed to really know how to work with Wikis. Also, to be a sysop, you must be able to edit with correct spelling and grammar, and always add relevant information to pages. V-Rex 02:08, 28 April 2007 (UTC) RE:THX You need to put out a puffle bed, then, press sleep, then, it will walk over to the bed and sleep in it. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You can only have one puffle bed out and it needs to be nearer the puffle. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Let me get a few images on how to do it. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You can have more than one puffle bed out.--21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 17:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT, ARE YOU GIVING THE PUFFLE TIME TO WALK OVER TO THE BED? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Signature Ok, one question first, what's your favourite colour? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 12:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Here you go! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! ...Copy all that and put it into your signature box (located in prefrences), and remember to check the box underneath! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I ALREADY SAID! YOU GOTTA TICK THE BOX UNDERNEATH IT! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ya...ticking the box helps.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, it's too long, lol, my bad >_< Here's a shorter one: Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! Party delayed My party starts on March 16th 11:00 AM (PST). --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 13:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I want to meet you! I am Ben 100022, here and on CP the server is Ice Berg and the place is Coffee Shop! Bring any Club Penguin Wiki members! RE:Olderness Well, you don't know that because you don't how old I am. ---'''Μεταλλικά ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 23:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Choice! I see you wanna work at my shop! You can apply soon when I open up the votes to become a staff member! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I was on Rockhopper's file. I guessed the password and I got it right! HE HAS SO MANY COOL THINGS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: THX Thanks for the award but you wrote '''Sharbate' instead of Sharkbate. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) What you put on TurtleShroom's talk... You said that Sharkbate made the Shop idea. That's not true. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RH That page you made about getting money for my shop won't work. You have to earn it... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) NO! THAT'S CHEATING! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Besides...Rockhopper isn't for sale anymore! CP saw the website and told me to take it down. About your user page, I need specific instructions. User Page Besides...Rockhopper isn't for sale anymore! CP saw the website and told me to take it down. About your user page, I need specific instructions. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: User Page Sorry...you need to tell me how you want it! And I'll have to do it later because I have to go to school... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Klondike! Now! She changed it get there now!!--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 21:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE:EE? Yes, I did. Anyone can make a shop, and they don't need to put that the idea was from me. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) OMG OK! Can you have a little more patiants? THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING FROM BAD TO WORSE WITH ME! Starting with my house catching on fire, then a humongous cement block thrown at my head, then one of the best users quitting from the Fanon! I will remake your page when I have some time! If you don't want it then too bad I'll do it anyway... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Shop List I don't really think so. If you want to, you could make a category for them, if you know how to, which I think you do.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ya, you are nice, and a pretty good editor too, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Shops I was just reading agentgenius' talk, and I saw you said there were only two shops. Just to correct you, I would like to tell that I also have a shop. Anyways, Metal deleted the Metal Market, so actually, there are only two. Just telling you (In a good way! Don't kill me!)--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Userbox (on Main page talk) Sure! I'll make you one! But you have to specify (what color? How big/small? Anything else?) If you want someone to make a Template for you, I'll make one at this link. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Template I just found out that a Template like that exists already. Metalmanager made it. Just put on where you want it. Here's what it looks like: Here's the Template's page. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA! Yikes! Calm down. Anyway, what are you talking about? I never told you to make Userboxes. What are you talking about? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh! You don't '''have' to make your own Userboxes. It's optional. When you request 5 Userboxes, I'll write a message on your talk saying, "Congrats! You have requested 5 Userboxes at my factory! Would you like to learn how to make Userboxes yourself?" and you can say no or yes. Even if you say Yes, you can still request Userboxes at my factory. I'll put that on the factory. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Don't panic. You're not going to be forced to create Templates. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Userbox you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want your Template! Your request was: *Ratonbat **Red **Yes *** **Medium **Border blue Luckily, there were no probelems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Ignore the }, if you do it correctly, you won't see }. Thanks for requesting! Please keep requesting more Templates! Hope you like it! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] How Come How come you never advertise my parties... do you hate me because of the page re-style?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for advertising my party, I really appreciate it--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 16:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yes ummm yes March 29 '''DOES' exist--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Of course it exists, but it won't be saturday tomorrow, it'll be sunday, and tomorrow is the 29th. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) oops I changed it Ill explain to you Yesterday someone told me that hat pop's party was at the same time so I quickly changed the date and I forgot to change the day of the week here take this my award --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:30, 28 March 2009 (UTC) MEEt Meet me NOW on klondike snow forts Please--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC)